Pureza
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: Melancolico y dolido, Fausto recuerda y piensa sobre su amada Eliza. Faust's PoV. FaustxEliza


"Pureza"

By: Miyu

Miyu: Se que tendría que escribir otras cosas que debo, pero realmente no pude resistirme a escribir sobre ellos. Hacía tanto tiempo que no leía el manga de Shaman King, que cuando lo leí, me auto-convenci de escribir este pequeña historia de mis personajes favoritos. Espero les guste. Inspirado en la canción Lilum, se le puede considerar un songfic si quieren.

Resumen:

Advertencia: Angst, muy morbo, tal vez.

¡Enjoy it!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Y allí estaba sentado nuevamente, frente a esos libros llenos de secretos horribles, pero secretos de poder. Leía tan rápido como podía, todo con tal de verte vivir nuevamente, amada mía. De verte de nuevo sentada a mi lado, como siempre, contemplándome con tu hermosa mirada. Sé que estás sonriendo, aunque tu cráneo no pueda expresarlo. ¿Qué más da, mi vida? Aún sigues a mi lado y eso es lo que me importa.

Sonrío a tu cuerpo, ahora convertido en huesos que abrazo sin dudar, una y otra vez. Me vuelvo a llenar de impotencia al saber que no puedo ser yo quién ese en tu lugar. No te preocupes, te prometo que pronto podrás vivir nuevamente…

Dejo a un lado el libro solo para mirarte. A mi lado, como siempre estarás, estoy viendo tus huesos; y detrás de ellos, tu hermoso rostro con un sonrisa, ¡oh, mi hermoso ángel!

¿Podrás perdonarme? He sido vencido, pero aún no voy a rendirme, lo prometo.

Mientras te abrazo te pido que me perdones una y otra vez. El dolor y la nostalgia me invaden por completo, trayendo consigo esos recuerdos…

Caminaba por esa calle leyendo un libro de medicina. ¡Estaba tan absorto en mi lectura que no me daba cuenta del alrededor! Pero entonces te vi en esa pequeña ventana, sonriendo. El principio no creí que te dirigieses hacía mi, pero después, con tus demás gestos, entendí que sí era así.

Todos los días que podía pasaba por la misma calle con única intención de verte. Tu sola mirada me llenaba de alegría, ¿sabes? Y así estuve mucho tiempo… hasta que me enteré de aquello. Tu enfermedad. Estaba muy preocupado y a la vez, motivado, porque por primera vez realmente quería ser un gran médico y no importaba nada más.

Durante veinte años, trabajé en ello, solo con el propósito de darte la felicidad de haberte salvado. Recuerdo claramente ese día que dándote una hermosa flor, para ser más precisos, una hermosa Lila, te dije que había encontrado la cura de tu horrible enfermedad. Volviste a sonreír y me abrazaste tan dulcemente… Fue hermoso.

Fuimos tan felices juntos, amada mía. Había vencido, con mi duro trabajo, a la Muerte que tanto anhelaba tenerte. Únicamente con el hecho de tenerte a mi lado. Caminar, sonreír, reír, todo aquello que podíamos hacer juntos. Nos iríamos lejos de todo, solo para que nadie nos molestase y vivir tranquilos, como siempre quisimos. Haciendo lo que nos gustaba: ayudar a aquellos que podían morir.

Todo pudo haber sido perfecto, mi amada Eliza… sino hubiera sido por ella. ¡Ella te quería consigo! ¡No importaba que hiciese, esa maldita te quería consigo! No logró perdonarme.

Aquel recuerdo me atormenta, me llena de ira y cólera desde entonces…

Entrar al hospital con sola la intención de verte allí, sonriente. ¡Qué inocente era entonces! Caminaba por los pasillos, sabía donde estabas, porque siempre me esperabas en el mismo sitio. Ese había sido un largo día, ayudando a mucha gente; estaba agotado y cansado, pero con el solo hecho de recordad tu rostro, esbocé un sonrisa mientras abría aquella puerta.

Entonces vi tu cuerpo, tendido en el piso. La sangre que brotaba de tu cabeza y caía por tu rostro, como si estuvieras llorando. ¡Maldita sea la Muerte que ha venido! Analicé la situación, negándome por completo ante al hecho simple y vacío hecho de que ya estabas…

Muerta. ¡Amada mía! ¡Por favor, no me abandones así! No podía no llorar mientras abrazaba tu frío e inerte cuerpo, bañado en sangre. Me sentía tan impotente… llorando sobre tu rostro todo mi dolor. Y grité como nunca antes lo había hecho, maldiciendo cada segundo en el que la Muerte había venido.

Tu rostro bañado en sangre. Esa imagen no se me borraría jamás de mi memoria. Aquel rostro que amo y que no puedo evitar acariciar. Aquellos labios que aún con sangre volvía a besar. Miles de preguntas surgían en ese momento, tantas que sabía la respuesta que tanto me negaba.

De aquella habitación no iba a ser fácil de salir, huir del olor que tanto la impregnaba y quería no oler. ¿Hasta qué punto la Muerte me envidiaba por haberle impedido llevarte esa vez? No pude evitarlo, no pude dejar de acariciar tu frío rostro, mi querida Eliza… Mientras lloraba, te volvía a besar una y otra vez. ¡Me negaba a creer que estés muerta! No, no quería creerlo…

¡Me rehúso a creerlo aún! Eliza… Eliza… ¡Eliza! Gritaré tantas veces tu nombre hasta que sea necesario. Aún hay algo que yo pueda hacer para que vivas…

Y si es necesario, haré honor a mi nombre "Fausto". Llevaré tu cuerpo hasta aquella biblioteca que nunca pisé, pero que sé que contiene esos libros que todos temen. Ya nada me importa, ¿sabes por qué? ¡Porque en esos libros se que esta la forma de que puedas vivir nuevamente!

¡Qué recuerdos, mi amor! Sonrío al ver lo huesos que abrazo sin dudar. Todos estos libros que leo y que leí, todos ellos fueron y serán útiles, solo debemos tener paciencia. ¿Podrás esperar para perdonarme un poco más, querida Eliza? ¡Todos sabrán que Fausto VIII vencerá a la muerte! Todo será por ti… ¡Si hasta el derrotado pretende elevar su sabiduría y sus palabras!

No me importa ser despreciado por esos que me temen y piensan que lo que hago es detestable. ¡Dichoso aquél que sufre por las heridas y la tentación de la vida! ¡Mi tentación es lo que ustedes aborrecen! ¡Ustedes jamás entenderán lo que yo hago! ¿Saben la razón? ¡¡Ustedes no saben lo que es perder a un ser amado!!

Mi amor por ti, Eliza, hará que vuelvas a la vida. Eres mi propia Diosa, aquella por la cual haría todo… ¡Oh ten piedad de esta pobre alma que solo sufre por amor! Eliza… Estaremos juntos… ¡No me importa cómo! Vuelve a sonreír para mí…

Tu rostro esta preocupado… ¿Sucede algo malo? ¡Oh amada mía!… Aún siendo tan solo huesos y espíritu te has de preocupar por este pobre condenado. ¡Eres tan santa! ¡Tan serena y perfecta! Estás preocupada por mí porque no he dormido en una semana, ¿verdad? Asintiendo con la cabeza solo confirmas mis sentimientos y motivaciones. ¡Eres una bella flor!

Tus huesos entre mis brazos, tan delicados como una flor. Una muy bella, mientras tu espíritu me acompaña. ¿Recuerdas aquella flor que te regalé aquel día? Aquella Lila... Es tan idéntica a ti, amor mío. Nuestra habitación está llena de ellas, ¿no es hermoso? No te preocupes, que cuando vivas nuevamente no dejaré de dártelas. Tan puras y hermosas como tú, Eliza.

Delicadamente dejo tu cuerpo en la cama llena de flores y me recuesto a tu lado, sonriéndote aunque sea levemente. Busco dentro de mi maletín la flor que nunca te di y la dejo sobre tu cuerpo.

Lilium. Aquella flor que aquél día iba regalarte. No te preocupes por estas lágrimas que corren ahora, vida mía… Son como aquellas lágrimas que derrame al sentirme impotente…

Sonríeme Eliza, y espérame a que todo esto termine, pronto, estarás aquí a mi lado. Pero mientras, mi bella flor. Abrázame, así como yo lo hago con tus recuerdos y huesos.

Abrázame… Mi hermosa Lila. Eliza.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Miyu: Bueno, espero que les halla gustado tanto como yo lo disfrute escribiendo. Voy a poner el significado de las flores que puse, para que se entienda el porque de estas en al historia

Lila: primer amor, inocencia, juventud.

Lilium: Representa el lujo y la belleza.

Este fic esta dedicado a: Ophelia, Sir Sinacrof, Kmi, mi beta linda Cide xD, y a todos aquellos que les gustan la pareja. Tambien aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo :D

Saludos,

Miyu


End file.
